Parts/Service
Were you looking for Breaker Room or the Control Module ? Parts/Service is a room in Sister Location, which can be entered through from the Funtime Auditorium on Night 3 & 5. Appearance is a dark room with wires and pipes along the walls. The floor is never seen. There is a conveyor belt that the animatronics sit on while deactivated, with a green button that sends them to the Scooping Room. It's blue and doesn't function on Night 3 Gameplay The player first visits Parts/Service on Night 3. The HandUnit tells the player that Funtime Freddy is out of power, and that the player has to remove his power module. After removing the power module from Funtime Freddy's chest cavity, they must also deactivate his hand puppet, Bon-Bon who has disappeared from Freddy's right hand. Failing to locate it in the allotted time will result in Bon-Bon's jumpscare. The player once again visits Parts/Service in Night 5. The HandUnit tells the player that Baby has some problems. Ennard will stand behind Circus Baby's body and uses her voice to tell the player to enter the code to get the key to go to the Scooping Room. Failure to insert the correct numbers or taking too long to type them in will result in Ennard jumpscaring The Player. Once the player types in the correct passcode, the player can get the key and proceeds back into Funtime Auditorium. When the player is done with Baby, they can then be led to the Private Room or the Scooping Room. Trivia *In Parts/Service on Night 5, Baby is slumped in the same position as Withered Golden Freddy. **Also, similarly, she seems to be eyeless. Sounds The Ambiance that plays on Night 3 in the Parts/Service The Ambiance that plays on Night 5 in the Parts/Service The assembly line sound. ---- The buzzer sound produced when you send an animatronic off. Gallery 1310.png|The Parts/Service room without any animatronics in it. Closeface.png|Funtime Freddy waiting to be 'scooped' or fixed. Funtime Freddy Faceplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's faceplates opening up. Openface.png|Funtime Freddy after his Faceplates are opened. Funtime Freddy Chestplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's chestplates opening up. Bongon.png|Funtime Freddy, with the Bonnie hand puppet missing from his right arm. 1315.png|Baby slumped in the same position as Golden Freddy. Baby Opening.gif|One of Baby's faceplates opening up, revealing a keypad. ENNARD.gif|Ennard without the mask in Parts/Service. Ennard can only be seen if the player mods the game to make Baby's sprite smaller in Parts/Service. Bon-Bon Idle Left.gif|Bon-Bon on the right side of Funtime Freddy, hiding from the player's flashlight. Bon Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare from Night 3 in the Parts/Service room. Bon-Bon Idle Right.gif|Bon-Bon on the left side of Funtime Freddy, hiding from the player's flashlight. 807.png|The Final Frame of Bon-Bon's Jumpscare from Parts/Services. Parts and Service.jpg|The Blueprint image from the Extras Menu for Parts/Services. explode.gif|The power module on Funtime Freddy's chest. Card.gif|Circus Baby's "Communication Card". Since Ennard is actually talking to the player, this could be Baby's power module. GreenOff.png|The green button (off) that sends the animatronics to the Scooping Room. This button is only usable on Night 5 and is blue on Night 3. 375.png|The green button (on) that sends the animatronics to the Scooping Room. This button is only usable on Night 5 and is blue on Night 3. GreenButton.gif|The green button (turning on & off) that sends the animatronics to the Scooping Room. This button is only usable on Night 5 and is blue on Night 3. 448.png|The button on Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby Parts&S.png|The Parts/Service text from the Breaker Room Panel. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Mechanics Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:HandUnit Category:Out of Order